Chibi Allen side story
by Yuki Ringo
Summary: let see wat chaos and mayham our little moyashi will cause at another dimension. did i mention that there will be more and more lover chasing Allen which will cause the others to be jelous, envy,destructive and so on ...
1. Intro

After running away from Komui (in chapter 4 in flashback Red ran away) Red (Allen) is utterly lost (well what do u expect, after turning into a kid his sense of direction or rather lack of it is still non exsisting) in the many empty halls of Black Order. After stumbling through many and I mean a lot of doors and halls to seek his freedom (to return to the circus) enter upon a door. Inside was barren except for one thing, a glowing white crystal floating in the middle of the room. Ladies and gentlemen, Allen Walker had discover the ark and as the saying goes, curiosity kill the cat.

So all the ladies and gentlemen watching this get to see a special one shot type anime crossover including the must D Gray Man and …

You may suggest any anime + a summary of it cause I may not seen some of it

As sample, I present to u all

D Gray Man Xover

Hitman Reborn

Fairy Tail

Ouran High School Host Club

Hmm… wat else?

Well readers ur choice , pick a card, any card!


	2. Start of the insane, end of the monotony

'Whoa, what is zit place, and the light is like a mini sun here, I never heard of light fetish before' Allen continues to muse as he passes by thousand and millions of door and corridor all in the colour white

'm I out now or is this a weird room… no matter maybe I can find a way out from all these door' Allen muse ended when he thought of that.

'Why waste time walking and being lost in the exactly some place, I think…ugh this place all look the same and so my lack of direction is again worsen' Allen face palmed himself as he get sidetrack…

...(")*(")...

Moment later, Allen pick a door out of the million by using the most logical and smartest way… spin the bottle, well instead as bottle which he have none , he spin himself, which lead to him getting dizzy and 'accidently' fall into the door he picked.

He tried to stop the dizzy spell and at least get a look at where he was but all he saw was darkness and the wind keep rushing up to him. It took him a minute to register him was falling but could do nothing, so he let his mind drift and fall into unconsciousness…

(this is where the crossover will start)


	3. Apology

I deeply apologize to the peoples I do not know reading this entertainment called fanfiction

The purpose of this apology being present is because of the fact that I Yuki Ringo as an author did not update my story for a long time now due to the common syndrome most or every teenager and or adult suffer from, lazyness and examanation or the place where most adult have to go to to earn a so called living.

I will not be continuing the story chibi Allen for a while for the continuous concentration on my other work called Chibi Allen side story which my friend black mail me by posting my phone number which I as a cheap skape do not own…Muahahah*cough* *serious* to continue, my mention friend is no other than Leo the 'innocent' lion. She is also my sensei in teaching me the art of yaoi (she is the virus that corrupt the innocent me, which I later on *which is now* surpass her. I am a fujoshi a.k.a yaoi fangirl which hates BG= boy girl relationship)

Back to the main topic, in chibi Allen. my spelling which you stranger who reads my pass time activity kindly notify me that it is misspelled is known and did purposely to intiminate the character known as Red (Allen)which was a orphan living in the street all his live before meeting Mana. So it should be common sense that Allen had no proper teaching so his speeches are not so proper, as of so I hope you stranger understand and not have the need to comment on this particular subject throughout the review.

Once again Gomenasai


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness swirl around as Red (Allen) took a long fall … (Read last chapter)

"Ugh my head" Red mutter as he tried to pry open his eye after his dizzy fall. All he saw was pink smoke (déjà vu anyone) He heard someone shouting about a bazooka before losing conscious

Tsuna P.O.V

"Ah" I squeak as a boy with dirty reddish brown hair appear after the bazooka incident. I paled instantly, what if he is dead! I timidly check his pulse to see if he is dead let out a sigh of relief but how the hack did this happens?! There wasn`t anyone there before. Think Tsuna, think what happen when and before the bazooka explode pink smoke…

10 Minute before the bazooka

Normal P.O.V

"Wah! This is the great Lambo-sama`s food" Lambo cried while running away with Ipin`s breakfast with a mad Ipin hot on his trail. Glowing dots were warning enough that an explosion is about to happen …well to them anyway Tsuna quickly stop Lambo before any damage taken place. Honestly living as a mafia boss (which he had no choice but to comply custody of a Reborn`s threatening) he has become more quick and sensitive before explosion occur for 1. Reborn is still asleep and is scary if rudely awaken

2. The damage bill cause by explosion is getting higher

When Lambo didn't have it his way he start to cry and pull out the big guns (pun intended) Tsuna started to panic stuttering "L-Lambo umm I'll give u mine , don't …" Tsuna didn't get to finish as Lambo wail and was about to pull the bazooka when momma came out when she heard the crying. Lambo throw the bazooka away and ran to momma. Tsuna heave a sigh of relief but was cut short when the bazooka hit the floor and familiar smokes appear…

Tsuna P.O.V

After the annoying pink smoke was gone so was my semi normal and peaceful day.*sob* (cross off kidnapping 3 years old kids on the list of things-to-do-when-you-are-a-mafia-boss)

Normal P.O.V

After the internal rant, the tenth vongola mafia boss check the stranger to see if he`s okay. When he put his hand on the kid`s forehead, the kid (Allen) choose this as a great time to wake up and stared intently at the soon to be mafia boss. An awkward silence later… "AHHhhhhh!"

Two high pitch (girly) scream startled the rest of the sleeping occupant of the once peaceful neighborhood as warning for the upcoming chaos


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Chibi Allen side story…refer to previous chapter and if you don't know the story what are you waiting for waiting for the durian to fall (speak in cantonize as I am Cantonese/Chinese) and have the laugh of your life

"what the f #k" a dirty brown haired kid scream loudly which almost cause Tsuna`s ear drum to pop like a balloon. Tsuna silently thanked Reborn for the training on his reflex. This (the scream) however summon a young beautiful so called maiden of the house, Tsuna`s mom. The kind looking young women smiled brightly upon the kids (Tsuna and Allen) and turns a 180 degree and become the Satan with hell flame as background flew everywhere, the way the words sound so demonic scared the living lights out of Tsuna and the kid."I would not allow potty mouth in my house young mister" that was the perfect time the kid pass out due to fantique along with new-found respect and fear for the specimen called women

Meanwhile at Black Order

"Alleennn-kuunnn" "Moyashiii" "Chibi-chaannn" "Exorcist-sama" were the words echo in the Order out of the mouth of exorcists and finders alike as they search for their favorite white haired exorcist which had gone missing no thanks to our local mad scientist with a large sister complex that could rival the millennium`s creepy smile (as I think the Millennium Earl is much more cuddy than Komui Lee *tackle hug milleni* erm… back to the point)

"this is all your fault you lazy supervisor, if you spent more time doing your work which you make us (the science department) do, this whole incident wouldn't even happen and could be prevented, why…WHY! The whole science department are working zombies with enough bags under their eyes to last them a life…not to mention the incident with the vitamin!" as Reever finish his ranting he was already pulling out his hair in either frustration or pent up anger or both

"Now, now Reever-chan, go back to my paperwork, they don't finish themselves you know. And I have to help look for Allen-chan as it was my fault as you stated" Komui said cheerfully (a little too cheerful for the science department) fully ignored Reever as Reever crawl tiredly to the rest of the science department to finish **Komui`s** paperwork while he (Komui) was practically skipping as he has an excuse to skip his work. The finders sweat dropped and count themselves lucky not to be subjected to the enormous pile of paperwork (which commonly known by the science department as hell or torture) which once again cover the entire floor of the office

Kanda had enough of this nonsense as three angry tick mark made its way to his forehead. He point his beloved katana called Mugen toward Komui`s throat and threaten the superior

"if I didn't find my moyashi by the end of today, I am gonna have to redecorate my room with your separated body parts" he finished off the threat with the devil`s glare.

"Yuu-chan`s scary when it comes to moyashi, but he mistaken one part, it is not his" said Lavi threateningly

"Shut the fuck up or I am gonna have rabbit stew for a change usage"

Lavi for once wisely shut up before any physical pain can be deliver when he saw the menacing look and (mostly) Mugen point at his throat threaten to slowly and painfully slay the rabbit,


End file.
